CHANGES
by xilyx
Summary: AU LJ NERD Lily left after her 5th year at Hogwarts. Now shes back for her final year, completely changed. And James is ready for just that change...but James&Lily HATE eachother...rite? READ AND REVIEWW
1. Chapter 1

Hey people

Hey people! This is my new story. Yea, I'm still working on my other one. But I've been sidetracked…and grounded… But it was so totally worth it, you see, what had happened was…. Any who, new storyline, hopefully a new plotline. We'll see how it works out :D

Review!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily Evans End of 5th year:

My name is Lily Evans and if you described me in one word, it'd be: Loner. I go to Hogwarts. You can say that I'm smart…Straight O's…but I blame that on my lack of a social life which I blame on Potter. But that's a different story. I mean he' SO ignorant, and such a pig! I don't believe in tattling, but every chance I get Potter in trouble, I take it. He and the stupid Marauders could get eaten by giant spiders in Forbidden Forrest for all I care. You might think that I'm being unjustly mean, but you just don't understand. Potter and his stupid friends have tormented and teased me since my first steps into this Godforsaken hellhole. I supposed I'm an easy target and all, with my freckles, untamable red hair, oddly large eyes, and abnormal skinny body. Gosh, sometimes I eat a WHOLE lot just to assure myself that I'm not anorexic. But FIVE years of torture, so when my father informed us he was moving to France, I'm sure you can understand why I was ecstatic. Why I jumped at the chance. Hogwarts equals hell. Beaubeaux Academy equals a fresh start. And that's something I REALLY need right now. A Fresh Start. And I got it….My goal for next year? Getting the hell outta here.

James Potter End of 5th year:

My name is James Potter and I am the definition of 'The Golden Boy'. I go to Hogwarts and I don't try but I succeed. Always. James Potter doesn't lose. My best friends, Remus and Sirius, are the most important people in the world. We are the Marauders. And I'll fuck you up if you make fun of me for that. I loathe Lily Evans with a passion. She's the only one who gets higher grades than me and Remus. And, although I'd never admit it anywhere else, she can out fly me. But just barely (I like to think). A know-it-all and tattle. She's so freakin' skinny and gross looking, you know? Yea, we tease her. A lot, but let's not waste my time talking about Evans. Let's talk about me. I'm the star of the Quittich team, a shoo-in for Head Boy, and everyone loves me. I have a great girlfriend, we're in love, and it's been a week. She's my 33rd this year, but I know she's different. My goal for next year? Just fun fun fun. Humiliating Lily. Beating (up) Slytherin, hanging out with my friends, getting laid (a lot). Yup, the usual. The good life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily Evans End of 6th Year

I'm Lily Evans and my life has changed like WOAH. Hogwarts? Hell. Beaubeaux? Stunning! I've grown: Physically AND emotionally. I've had my fair share of true love, heartbreak, and back stabbings. Beaubeaux has come to learn the name Lily Evans like Hogwarts had learned The Marauders. I am no longer a girl to mess with; I'll make you regret it. And no, I'm not being cocky; it's just how it is now. I have a smiling that stops hearts and a walk that murders. And I LOVE it here and I never want to leave. I mean, why should I? The only thing left for me at Hogwarts is the chance of (painfully) killing James Potter.

And then everything in my world turned upside down. We were told that we were moving back. Back to England. Back to Hogwarts. OMG, I cried for days. My daddy could only say: 'at least your Head Girl, and back with all your old friends…' It didn't help very much…..My goal for 7th year? To survive. And revenge I'm thinking…..

James Potter End of 6th Year

I'm James Potter and I am, and will always be unbeatable, unmatched, and the Golden Boy. You think I'm cocky? Pshh, whatever. I really could care less. Unless you're hot. And a girl, in which case: Let's Bang. I'm actually single right now. Surprising right? Well, what's the point of a girlfriend right now when none of them last over two weeks. It's over-rated. Fer sure. I mean, come ON, I'm 6 foot something, tall, dark, handsome(or downright sexy), deep manly voice, fit, clever, charming, cool, yummy, fun, and do I really need to continue? I don't need a girl friend to get laid. Lily Evans? Now that's a blast from the past. No I didn't really miss her. I mean, when she left, I had Snape to fall back on. My goal for 7th year? Eh. To finish it, Quittich, and friends I guess. Oh, yea, and I'll fuck you up if you repeat this, but love. I've had enough of these puppy-love two hours' things. I want a real girl. No a woman. Gils can't handle me, puh-lease.

Hmmm...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So what do you think? You like, not at all? Review and tell me. I want to know if it's a good idea and stuff. I know it's sort of short, but my chappie's tend to get longer  promise. Its written kind of weird, like a letter or interview sort of? Idk, I intended for it to like a prologue you know?

ANYYYWHOOO, REVIEWWW


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my readers

Okay, my readers. Chapter two. Read&review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily Evans.

Hogwarts sucks ass. I missed the damn train because I missed our damn flight because of the continual torrential rains in England. Stupid torrential rains. So I pretty much just arrived, sopping wet, and I don't even know where my room is. Or who the Head Boy is who's SUPPOSED to be here helping me right now. Asshole. I don't like him already. I. Am. So. Pissed. And wet…not a good way to start the school year. I was already supposed to be in school a week ago. A WEEK AGO. This rain must be like a sign or something. That I should be back in France. Damn, I miss France. Charms starts in 20 minutes. And, not to mention I'm sleeping on the floor until further notice. Yes, you heard it here first, I have to sleep on the floor of the Gryffindor Common room. Why? I couldn't quite tell you. Something to do with how the Heads Dorm had a nasty accident of some sort. Bugger. I hate it here, have I mentioned that yet?

I, Lily Evans, never admits defeat. It might look like Hogwarts has beaten me down this round, but Lily Evans doesn't lose.

Slowly I made my way in to Charms. I took a seat in the far back. In the corner. The last thing I needed was someone to remember me, and where I was sitting, no one could even see my face. It was perfect, staying low and out of sight until I was ready to cope. Every class, I sat is the most concealed corner. Not the best way to start my final year.

&For **a few days**, everything was peachy. But nothing lasts for long.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Several days later_, James Potter P.O.V. walking to DADA

"Professor Dane (a\n: DADA Professor OK?) Is going to give us our tests back today James…" Remus said on the way to DADA.

I nodded in anticipation. Professor Dane was….quirky and by far my favorite teacher. He kept grades different from all the other teachers. He believes students our age to be motivated by only two things: the opposite sex and competition. Genius, we know. Dane had this giant board in the front of the classroom where he kept all our grades and ranked us. Sounds stupid, or cruel to the not-so-bright students right? Well, it wasn't actually. Somehow, everyone's grades were exceptionally high in DADA. And today was the day when he started keeping The Board and everyone was pumped. Of course, ever since Evans left, it was either Remus or I who was number one all the time. But I was going to win this year. I could feel it. James Potter doesn't lose if he doesn't want to win.

Making sure I had my trademark confident smirk on, I fell into a chair near the front. I wanted to make sure Remus saw me number one on The Board up close. Competitive? Me? How'd you guess? I just love to play the game.

"Class, settle down. Anyway, I just wanted to start this lesson to give emphasis on my Board. As you know, I start off after 10 grades so its more even." Everyone was instantly silent. "We have someone new first on the Bored this year, someone who hasn't been on…recently."

James blanched. I knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone else.

"No fucking way." I moaned.

"What?" Remus questioned.

"Class, Give a hand to-" said Dane

"Remus, Sirius, I know who it is…"

"Me" They both answered jokingly.

"No, its Evans…Lily Evans."

Their eyes went wide.

"LILY EVANS!!" Dane boomed.

There was faint applause but mostly confusion. Most of the people remembered Evans, but she hadn't come back had she? Lily stood up. I stood up. This could not be happening. Sirius whistled and Remus gasped. Our gazes locked for a millisecond and I could feel the hatred pouring out of her for just that millisecond. And I suddenly needed a drink. Bad.

I, James Potter, am shocked in every possible way imaginable. And James Potter doesn't get taken by surprise.

I could hear the girls whispers, they were already gossiping about Evans and why she was back…

For both Lily and James, DADA passed in a blur.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius POV

Whoa. Lily Evans. I saw her today, and the way she looked….man…I almost regret anything bad I ever said to her. Almost. I think I actually shivered. But because I was freaked or just turned on I couldn't tell you. All I'm going to say is that I'd tap that. Remus seemed pretty much unaffected I guess. But Prongs? He was acting weird the rest of the class. That bugs me. I mean, what was he freaking out about? Yea, she's a hot chick, but it's not that big of a deal. He's bedded chicks just as hot.

But I have no time for this. Somehow I gotta bang Caroline and Tracy, together, before Quittich tryouts tonight. And Prongs is the captain of our team, so he better be on the top of his game. Then again, I can barely remember when Prongs wasn't at the top of his game. I mean, that's one of the reasons why he's my friend. That's why he's Prongs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily POV

So I ran saw Potter in DADA. I'm not going to deny it, though I curse myself for saying it: the boy is gorgeous. My heart is still racing. I thought the taunts would start out of nowhere or laughter would start because I already was the victim of some prank. Again. But I'm pretty sure, though not 100 percent, that there was clapping. The Heads' Room is finally fixed. Thank Merlin. And, I'm ashamed to admit, but I peeked in the Head Boy's Room. JUST a peek. Nothing was there yet, which kind of really sucked because I still don't have any clue who the Head Boy is yet. I mean, you would at least think that somehow the teachers would have arranged something. Maybe if I acted more social, I would of heard it from someone. I can always snoop later I guess. Right now I need to get ready for Quittich tryouts. I have no competition, I know that. No, I don't have an ego. It's just how it is. At Hogwarts, Potter, the prick that he is, wouldn't let me tryout at Hogwarts. He saw me flying, he was jealous of course. I hated him so much for that. He was going to tell one of the teachers that I had cheated on a final exam or something, it was blackmail. Hogwarts has a strict no cheating policy, and I was horrified that I might have been kicked out. Ugh, I hate him! You think that karma would have gotten to him by now, but nooo. The boy is gorgeous, popular, smart, and he doesn't have a tarnish on his record. At least he's not the captain of the team, that would blow. His ego probably wouldn't even allow me on the team!

Anyway, I tried our for Quittich at Beauxbeax, and it was brilliant. There was no competition, I made the team right away. They say I am-was the best Quittich player that ever attended Beauxbeax. But there's no need to brag.

Oh shit, it's time to go already. Hurriedly I threw my hair into a sloppy pony tail and threw on shorts and a tank since it was boiling outside. Huffing and puffing I ran to the field only stopping to compose myself before entering the rather large group of people trying out. Checking out my competition, I locked eyes with Potter. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. _That's right you dirty bastard, I'm trying out._ I gave him the most smug and evilest smirk I could manage.

"Where do you want to start Captain?" Black shouted across the field. The smirk fell off my face faster that I could say WTF. Potter the captain of the team? Dayummn.

"Alright pussys, I'm the Captain and my word is law. This is hell week. I will work you until your toes bleed and then some. If you don't make the team, I really don't care. If you do, you learn the ropes. We eat together, train together, sleep together train together. This is most of the teams' final year here, and I plan to win it all. Not just barely, but by slaughter. So suck it up and deal. And if I hear any complaints, or if I just don't like you, you're gone. Alright? Alright. We'll start with running. Keep going and don't stop until I get tired of watching you! GO! GO! GO!" Potter shouted. Lily rolled her eyes. Did he ever get tired of bossing people around? What a lame. I started running and right away I was leading the pack. I can feel James' eyes following me. But hey, what can I say? He shouldn't be so surprised.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James POV

I counted heads, everyone was here including the one who was walking across the field now. She was late, and as soon as she comes within walking distance, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I have a big speech ready to give everyone trying out this year. Remus helped me write it. Yeah, I'm weird like that I know.

"JAMES!" someone called and I spun around. Oh, shit. Evans is here. Why am I so surprised? My mind flew back to the day I first found her practicing for Quittich. She was amazing in every way. God, was I jealous. And now here she was, no longer intimidated by me, checking out her competition like a cat would check out the mice just waiting to be eaten. She was going to eat her competition alive. Suddenly those green eyes of hers made eye contact with me and out of the blue I was reminded of something Remus had told me. It was the second to last day of school the year before Evans left. I was planning to do something particularly mean to her after she had looked over at one of my friends and actually smiled and laughed. Remus looked up at me and yelled "Of course she's gonna flash that famous smile. But look into those green eyes and James, you broke her."

Funny enough, I never did play that prank on her…

"Where do you want to start Captain?" Sirius shouted at me again. I opened my mouth to start my speech but nothing came out. I didn't remember a word of it. Damn you Evans, I'm going to make you run.

" She's not the same girl." Sirius said idly followeing my eyes, I was watching Evans whip all our boy's asses running. I didn't say anything "You know she's Head Girl prongs?"

"Your joking."

"No, I'm not. That's not a big problem thought is it? A big problem is well, if your butt fell off or something…."

"Go. Run."

He laughed at me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey all, so yeah, this is the end of chapter twooo.

I'm really starting not to like it anymore, but tell me what you think. If its still going bad after a few more chapters, I think I'm just goning to delete it.

Its almost summer!! YAYYY!

Finals next week though…..shit….

REVIEWWW!


End file.
